


50 sentences in which Changmin is a jerk

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [10]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: Changmin cheats on his wife with Yunho.





	50 sentences in which Changmin is a jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned). Originally published on 14 July 2012. Based on the first theme set of the lj community "1sentence".

#01 - Comfort  
The house with the white picket fence was what he had wanted, Changmin thought as he stumbled in the opposite direction.  
  
  
#02 - Kiss  
Her smile highlighted the prettiness of her sun-kissed cheeks and made his heart clench.  
  
  
#03 - Soft  
He didn't know who kissed whom first but the softness of it contrasted with the guilt heavy in his chest.  
  
  
#04 - Pain  
She had thrown dishes at the floor but had let him come back in bed as he pressed a sorry against the back of her neck.  
  
  
#05 - Potatoes  
"Your cooking is the best," he told her, munching on a fry; she smiled bitterly.  
  
  
#06 - Rain  
She observed how the rain droplets ran down the window, letting her fingers trace them from the dry side of the pane as they drove into the city.  
  
  
#07 - Chocolate  
"My favourite, thanks," she said, plopping a piece of dark chocolate in her mouth while he pretended not to notice her wince.  
  
  
#08 - Happiness  
His happiness was waiting for him at home and yet he kept finding himself in Yunho's arms.  
  
  
#09 - Telephone  
Working late tonight, he had said before he quickly hung up, not waiting for the reply.  
  
  
#10 - Ears  
Yunho's tongue was curling against Changmin's ear but it was the whispered stay that made Changmin's toes curl.  
  
  
#11 - Name  
He wondered why he said his name whenever he was with her, and her name whenever he was with him.  
  
  
#12 - Sensual  
Yunho slowly slid his shirt off while pressing kisses on his chest; Changmin hid behind his hands wishing he had turned the lights off.  
  
  
#13 - Death  
Feelings should die as quickly as they were born, he thought as he felt Yunho's breath against his neck.  
  
  
#14 - Sex  
She looked right into his eyes as he moved on top of her but it was only later, while they snuggled under the covers, that he wondered why he never found any reproach in her gaze.  
  
  
#15 - Touch  
Yunho's hands had enclosed his wrists, maintaining them above Changmin's head as he bit into the tender skin of his neck.  
  
  
#16 - Weakness  
He hadn't said anything when her trembling hand had adjusted his tie just a fraction too tight.  
  
  
#17 - Tears  
His fingers traced the wet trails on Changmin's cheeks, "we should stop."  
  
  
#18 - Speed  
He sped up; he could pretend the droplets were only running outside, down the windows.  
  
  
#19 - Wind  
It was the wind's fault if papers had scattered onto the floor; it was the wind's fault if he had torn the divorce papers filled in her handwriting.  
  
  
#20 - Freedom  
He wished they would force him to choose; they were probably as afraid of his answer as he was.  
  
  
#21 - Life  
Life should be like a drawing, then he would just have to erase his mistakes and try again.  
  
  
#22 - Jealousy  
He had no right to feel jealous seeing her laugh at the joke of the handsome delivery man, yet he had.  
  
  
#23 - Hands  
Changmin looked at his wedding ring; it felt heavy on his finger.    
  
  
#24 - Taste  
If Yunho could still feel the taste of her lipstick on Changmin's lips, he didn't let it show as he tipped them both onto the bed.  
  
  
#25 - Devotion  
It scared Changmin that Yunho seemed determined to see it to the end, whatever that end was.  
  
  
#26 - Forever  
Forever hadn't seemed long at all when he had said yes; his self-control was not as endless as he had thought, after all.  
  
  
#27 - Blood  
Blood thumped in his ears when she showed him her echography.  
  
  
#28 - Sickness  
At first she had hidden her morning sickness so he would choose her for herself.  
  
  
#29 - Melody  
Yunho was humming a tune Changmin didn't couldn't recognise in his shoulder as he rocked back and forth.  
  
  
#30 - Star  
"She should have the name of a star so even when we die, she'll always be with us," she said and Changmin hugged her tighter than he had ever before.  
  
  
#31 - Home  
He laid on the couch with her as she napped; he ignored the vibrations of his cell phone.  
  
  
#32 - Confusion  
He squeezed her hand back, this was what he had always wanted; why was it so painful?  
  
  
#33 - Fear  
They had rushed her to the hospital; he could only wait in the pristine hallway.  
  
  
#34 - Lightning/Thunder  
There was no thunder, no rain, only a bright sun when she had cried in his arms, hating the world.  
  
  
#35 - Bonds  
"Relationships are never broken, they just change", Yunho tells Changmin, pressing a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
  
#36 - Market  
She needed him the most, he owed her the most; it would be so much simpler if his feelings followed supply and demand.  
  
  
#37 - Technology  
He threw his phone against the wall, watching the screen break upon impact; what was the use of phones if she didn't want to listen.  
  
  
#38 - Gift  
She finally gifted him with a response when he asked her how she felt; he had never expected to hear so much anger and sadness behind a fine.  
  
  
#39 - Smile  
Yunho's gentle smile as he opened the door and let him in was like a cooling breeze.  
  
  
#40 - Innocence  
He wondered how Yunho still seemed so innocent even when he moaned and gripped at his shoulders as Changmin pushed inside.  
  
  
#41 - Completion  
He never felt so heavy than after they were done and he listened to Yunho's regular breathing; his eyes heavy with sleep kept wide opened by the burning pain in his chest.  
  
  
#42 - Clouds  
He observed how Yunho's eyes clouded —a whole storm finally hidden behind his eyelids— when he said i'm so sorry.  
  
  
#43 - Sky  
For once he saw the sky become clearer in Yunho's hold, his warmth and scent finally lulling him  to sleep.  
  
  
#44 - Heaven  
He didn't deserve him, even less her, but he couldn't seem to care as he licked a crumb of bread from Yunho's lower lip.  
  
  
#45 - Hell  
The meal she had left for him was still warm when he found her note, I need fresh air.  
  
  
#46 - Sun  
She was his sun; he felt like hiding under the shades not to burn himself yet he missed her warmth when she was gone.  
  
  
#47 - Moon  
"I don't want to hear your apology," Yunho said before crushing their lips together, hiding the tears that the moonlight had revealed; it tasted like a goodbye.  
  
  
#48 - Waves  
This time it would really be the last, he realised and the pain but also the relief hit him in successive waves.  
  
  
#49 - Hair  
He easily pressed his lips against her nape, his hands running through her freshly cut hair, i missed you.  
  
  
#50 - Supernova  
His love for her wasn't as bright as a supernova but, as she smiled at him with her sun-kissed cheeks, he was certain it would last a little bit longer at least.


End file.
